


Love, Among Other Things

by starlit_cities



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlit_cities/pseuds/starlit_cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets home late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Among Other Things

Danny gets home late from work. He can see the flicker of soft blue from the television through the front window. He rolls his eyes because even when Steve is basically near death from the plague he waits for Danny to get home before he goes to bed. It’s completely ridiculous, but Danny smiles anyway. When he opens the door Steve doesn’t snap to attention. He’s sprawled out on the couch and someone with that many limbs shouldn’t look so comfortable. Grace is half on Steve’s chest and half between Steve and the back of the couch. Steve’s arm is draped across her and it looks like the most natural thing in the world. Like Steve’s been in Grace’s life since she was born not for just the year Danny’s been with Five-Oh.

Danny glances at the television. It’s halfway through Cinderella and considering the time it means this isn’t the first run through of the movie. Danny’s heart clenches almost painfully in his chest. Freaking super SEAL ninja watching Cinderella numerous times with his little girl while waiting for Danny to get home. This man he’s in love with is completely ridiculous and does insane things like jump off buildings and swim with sharks and buy three different shades of pink paint because Grace can’t decide on one and memorized every Disney princess and her prince so he can carry on an honest-to-god conversation with Grace about such things. Really, he’s just completely ridiculous. And Danny loves him, loves it all, even though he could do with less jumping off things.


End file.
